Noël chez les Gallagher
by Kitsune Aquatik
Summary: Ian a invité Mickey a fêté Noël avec sa famille.


**Bonjour tout le monde**

 **Ceci est un Gallavich écrit pour le calendrier de l'Avent du compte FF Les auteurs réunis.**

 **J'avais oublié de le partager.**

 **Rien ne m'appartient sauf le texte.**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

 **Noël chez les Gallagher**

Mickey hésita devant la porte. Fallait-il frapper contre le bois ou rebrousser chemin et rentrer chez lui ? Fallait-il passer sa soirée de Noël avec les Gallagher ou rentrer chez lui pour être seul ? Il inspira et se décida. Il frappa trois coups et attendit. Ce fut Lip, le frère de Ian, qui vint lui ouvrir avec un sourire un peu forcé.

\- Salut Mickey.

Le jeune homme entra et Lip ferma la porte.

\- Ian n'est pas encore descendu, mais tu peux monter si tu veux. Tu connais la maison.

Mickey acquiesça, même si Lip n'avait pas posé de question et il prit les escaliers à sa droite pour en monter les marches. Il vit la chambre de Ian, porte grande ouverte au bout du couloir et s'y dirigea. Le jeune homme n'était pas dedans, il n'y avait personne. Mickey s'assit sur le lit.

Une porte s'ouvrit dans le couloir et Ian apparut, une serviette éponge autour de la taille. Il se dirigea vers sa chambre et vit que Mickey l'y attendait.

\- Oh, tu es déjà là.

\- Lip m'a dit que je pouvais venir ici.

\- T'as bien fait. Je m'habille et on va pouvoir descendre vers les autres. Fiona a commandé un super repas.

\- Cool.

Ian cligna des yeux, s'assit à côté de Mickey et demanda :

\- Qu'est-ce qui va pas ?

\- Rien, oublie ça, Gallagher.

\- Tu ne voulais pas venir chez moi pour le réveillon ?

\- Si. Non… Enfin, je sais pas. c'est pas… c'est pas mon truc les réunions de famille.

\- Si tu ne veux pas venir, ce n'est pas grave. Tu peux rester ici ou rentrer chez toi et on se verra plus tard.

Mickey se leva, prêt à partir, mais il s'arrêta arrivé sur le seuil. Il se retourna lentement.

\- Est-ce que… Est-ce que ça te fait plaisir si je reste ? demanda-t-il, peu sûr de lui et de la réaction qu'aurait Ian.

Ian se leva, se débarrassa de sa serviette, passa un caleçon qui était posé sur son lit, mit un jean noir, une chemise blanche et s'approcha de Mickey. Il plongea son regard dans celui de son ami.

\- Rien ne pourrait être plus précieux à mes yeux que t'avoir avec moi ce soir, parmi ma famille. Tu m'as manqué, Mickey, tu peux pas savoir à quel point.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs s'approcha de Ian, passa une main dans sa nuque pour l'attirer à lui et posa ses lèvres contre les siennes.

\- Je reste avec toi.

Ian sourit, prit la main de Mickey et ils descendirent pour aller au salon où une grande table était installée, sommairement décorée, mais dressée impeccablement. Ils s'assirent l'un en face de l'autre en silence et Mickey ne quitta pas des yeux son amoureux de toute la soirée. Parce que, concrètement, les autres Gallagher, il en avait un peu rien à faire, tout ce qui comptait, c'était Ian et le fait qu'il soit heureux que Mickey soit chez lui pour cette soirée.

* * *

 **oo00oo**

\- Ian, tu dors ? murmura Mickey, couché à côté de son ami dans son lit.

\- Non.

\- Tu sais… je crois… je crois que je pourrais m'habituer à ce genre de fête de famille. Pas trop souvent par contre, je fais pas dans le sentimentalisme familial, moi.

Ian se redressa, souriant, et se pencha sur Mickey pour l'embrasser amoureusement, tendrement.

\- Au fait, Gallagher, faut qu'on passe chez moi demain, j'ai un genre de truc pour toi.

Ian fronça les sourcils.

\- Comme, un cadeau ?

\- Tu m'vois t'offrir un cadeau ? Non, c'est pas un cadeau, c'est juste… un truc. Fais pas chier avec tes questions à la con.

\- C'est drôle, tu es redevenu toi-même, alors que tu as été différent toute la soirée.

\- C'est pas Noël tous les jours. Pis bon, y avait ta famille là… et

\- Ma famille te connais, Mickey. Ils savent exactement qui tu es, presque aussi bien que moi.

\- Ouais je sais, on peut dire qu'ils nous ont vus grandir plus que nos propres parents.

\- C'est exactement ça. T'as le droit d'être cent pour cent toi-même avec eux. Je ne te demanderais jamais d'être quelqu'un que tu n'es pas.

Mickey sourit, légèrement, tendrement, et Ian lui rendit le même sourire et s'allongea à nouveau à ses côtés. Mickey ferma les yeux en même temps que Ian, se tourna pour que son amour puisse le serrer contre son torse et murmura :

\- J'ai passé trois putains de semaines à te trouver un cadeau, y a plutôt intérêt à ce qu'il te convienne, j'irai pas en trouver un autre. Tu ferras avec ça, Gallagher.

Ian sourit, attendri et serra son amour contre lui, passant ses mains sur son ventre, caressant du bout des doigts la peau chaude.

\- Putain de Milkovich !

Ian sentit son amour se tendre, puis rire doucement.

\- Vole pas mes phrases, putain de Gallagher.


End file.
